Crossover Dedication
by Subaru-chan2468
Summary: Prince of Tennis, Naruto, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Diabolik Lovers, comes together in this long fanfic.
1. chapter 1

**My name is** **Subaru-chan2468, and although all I own is OCs, I dedicate this fanfic to Knightcore1379. These anime involved are ones she reads, and the chapters switch shows but in the end they come together. First of all, what shows are involved in this?**

 ** _Naruto (any series)_** Naruto Uzamaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Gaara

Ino Yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara

Kiba Inuzuka

Pain

Konan

Suigetsu Hozuki

 ** _Prince Of Tennis_**

Ryoma Echizen

Karupin

Takeshi Momoshiro

Sadaharu Inui

Takashi Kawamura

Eiji Kikumaru

Shūsuke Fuji

Kunimitsu Tezuka

Shūichiro Oishi

Kaoru Kaido

Sakuno Ryūzaki

Sumire Ryūzaki

Annoying Fan Girl(I don't know her name, so Knightcore1379 told me to call her that) [abbreviated as AFG]

 ** _Harry Potter_**

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Ronald Weasley

Draco Monfloy

Ginny Weasley

Lavender Brown

Luna Lovegood

Cho Chang

Cedric Diggory

Neville Longbottom

 ** _Percy Jackson_**

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Grover Underwood

Gabe Ugliano

Sally Jackson

Any gods I include

Thalia Grace

Clarisse La Rue

 ** _Diabolik Lovers_**

Subaru (Rose) Sakamaki

Yui Komori

Kou Mukami

Shin Tsukinami

Tougo Sakamaki (Karlheinz)

Shu Sakamaki

Yuma Mukami

Kino Sakamaki

Richter Sakamaki

Kanato Sakamaki

Any other characters I don't feel like listing

 ** _OCs_**

Evelyn Scalia

Cyrus Hozuki

Michelle Mukami

Nicholas Komori


	2. chapter 2

**Ryoma's Point of View**

Tennis practice. Running laps. Far behind. I see a racket, and our team's power player just in front of me. So I grab it as I pass it. "Kawamura," I said, handing it to him. "BURNING!" he yells, and the others part to make a path, which I use seconds after the power player does. "Cheater!" "That's not fair!" my senpai whined. A few meters from finishing first, and Sakuno tripped me. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ryoma," she apologized. "Tch, don't do it again," I grumbled, getting up. But I fell right back down. My legs hurt so badly. Inui walked over to me with a beaker of Inui Juice. After attempting to stand again, and falling again, he got worried. All my senpai, and two fangirls, were worried. Sakuno felt guilty, and ran off. "Drink, and then I'll help you," he said. "Aww, but he's hurt! You can't punish him for getting hurt," Momo whined. "No accepti- Hey! You can't just carry him away, random person," Inui said, as someone with light green hair picked me up bridal style and carried me away. It was a female, with lime green eyes. She was like 6'2". "Excuse me miss, but give him back," whined Eiji. "I refuse," she replied and suddenly we were in another room. It was bright, warm, not too warm, but if Karupin were here, I'd be able to sleep here. My abducter layed me on a bed, and walked to the door. Before she left she said, "Don't worry, I'll return to start the healing process in a few minutes. Just relax, I'll send you home when you're well enough." She smirked. Then disappeared from my sight. So I looked around. The carpet was grass green, the walls made it look like I was surrounded by trees. The ceiling was sky blue, with clouds painted on them. Wait, was I on the girl's bed? It was so soft, I fell asleep.

 **No one's Point of View**

The tennis players were scared. Who just took their best player, and what would she do to him? "I'll tell his parents about the situation at hand. All of you, start practicing. Fuji, call the police department and report the kidnapping," Inui commanded. "How can we practice, when the great Echizen Ryoma just got carried away?" Eiji asked. "Would you rather drink five beakers of Inui Juice?" Inui asked. "Actually, I would," Eiji replied. "So would I," every other player agreed. "Yeah, _we_ would rather suffer than betray our teammate, no matter the circumstance. Even if _you_ won't," Eiji said. "Yeah. Besides, I'm his best friend. It's my duty to report this to his parents!" Momoshiro exclaimed, and stomped in the direction of the locker room. "And he's also _our_ most valued possession, even if we don't own him,'' Kaido said. And they followed after Momo, Inui stayed put. Why wasn't he concerned about Ryoma? Why were the others mad at him, he was just being sensible?


	3. chapter 3

**Sasuke's Point of View**

So I had returned to the Hidden Leaf, big deal. Naruto is still just as annoying. Sakura is still just as beautiful. "Hey, Sasuke. What'll we do if they ever let us out of here?" Suigetsu asked. Us two, plus his brother Cyrus, were in an asylum in the center of the village. "I don't know," I replied. "I know what I'm doing, for sure. Hunting, then getting Eve back," Cyrus spoke up. He isn't exactly a human. He's mostly vampire, but also a bat. But he doesn't drink human blood. "Would you stop it with the Eve stuff? That red-head won her fair and square," Suigetsu said. "Thirteen against one is _not_ fair brother. Just one of those first bloods alone... I'm lucky I even survived their attack," Cyrus said. "What's with all the types of bloods anyway?" Suigetsu curiously asked. "Purebloods are soley vampires. They don't care about anything except themselves. First bloods, are different. The nights most vampires are at our weakest, the two remaining first bloods are at their strongest. They are also known as Founders, and they can turn into wolves at any moment. Halfbloods are what they're called, halfbloods. They were humans who became vampires," Cyrus explained. "Where do you lie?" I asked. "I'm called a second blood, one of the few living in the human world. We can turn into bats at any moment, and can take down a pureblood anyday. If any vampires love, it's us. We become overly protective of our loved ones. That's why I went psyco when that stupid Sakamaki tried to bite Eve. And when that jerk attacked you guys, Gaara I think his name was. Back to me. We have a connection to animals that even nature can't destroy. Second bloods are the easiest vampires to toy with our minds, so we do throw fits from time to time. When we do, any animals within a six mile radius comes to comfort us. So that's where I fall, I'm a second blood," Cyrus answered. I felt bad bringing it up, he has been missing the girl. "Cy, you know, if you're thirsty, you can ask us right?" Suigetsu brought up. "I am just fine. I can teleport-" "And you haven't done that yet?!" we both interrupted Cyrus. The door opened, to reveal Lady Tsunade. "All three of you, come with me," she said. We followed her out.

 **Cyrus's Point of View**

I stayed a few feet behind the others. I did terribly miss holding her in my arms, but now she's happy with someone else. She's forgotten me, I'm sure those stupid purebloods blew amnesia dust on her. Even so, if I tried going after her now, she wouldn't feel the same as she did months ago, before they almost murdered me. If Naruto hadn't of stepped in... with the 9 Tails... I'd be a goner. Just the memory of the day I lost her tears a chunk from my sanity. "You with us Cy?" Suigetsu asked. "Yeah. Uh, Lady Tsunade, where are we going?" I asked. "Wherever _in_ the village," she replied. My face showed no happiness. "Why the long face Cyrus?" she sighed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't keep her safe fr-" "Don't bring it up. It's not your fault," she interrupted me. As normal when I brought her up. You see, Eve was her little sister, who was abducted as an infant. I've watched over the blonde who grew up in another world, and taught her ninjutsu. I even rescued her, and brought her back, where she met Sasuke and my brother in the forest, who brought us here when I was severely hurt. Luckily vampires can heal themselves. After we actually arrived here, Naruto and others had been heading out on a misson. They stopped when they saw Sasuke. Lady Tsunade saw Eve, and everything went north from there. At least for a few days. Then those stupid purebloods and halfbloods showed up. Instantly, it became a war zone between me and them. Eve was safe, but I saw the blonde with two eye colors had teleported her to him. Then I was knocked out cold.

" _Don't worry, she will cone back soon,"_ I heard my father's voice say. When I turned around, I saw no one. "And here's the exit so see you around," Lady Tsunade said, opening a door, which was used by us four.

The sun was so bright. At first, it was blinding, making me hiss, but then after a minute I. could see. There was Naruto, crowding Sasuke. "Well bye," I said. "Where are you going? Leaving already?" Gaara asked. Since when was he part of the village? "Well yeah, I'll be back in a few," I replied. "What part of, 'in the village,' did you not hear?" Lady Tsunade asked. "Well a vampire who does not drink from humans have to go to the forest to hunt, Mam. Besides, I can't go anywhere else anyway," I replied. "Alright, I am thankful you don't bite us. You may go," she said, and off I went. When I returned, Hinata waited for me. "Hi Cyrus," she said. "Hello Hinata. Where is Gaara?" I asked. "In the academy. Waiting for you," she replied. "Thanks... here, this is for you," I said, handing her a ring made of gold. "Why...?" she breathed. "It'll keep you safe. I tested it on my brother," I explained, and walked towards the academy. Sure enough, Gaara was there. "I'll now teach you the sand coffin," he said to a few small shinobi. "Gaara," I called. He turned to me. "Cyrus," he said. "A sand coffin won't kill a vampire. Let alone sand in general, unless it's on fire," I said. "Fire? Sand doesn't catch fire, it puts it out stupid," one of the kids said. "I know that Seth. But the village will need to know how to kill a vampire, in case they come back for me. Especially if _all_ of them come back. Naruto won't be able to save me again, they'll be expecting that. What they won't expect is for me to tell everyone how to kill them. Did you know that?" I asked. "H-how do you know about that attack?" Seth asked. "Um, the attack was on _me_ ," I reminded. He was dumbfounded. The girl, Lila, asked, "Can you tell us why they attacked? And who they are?" "I can't. It hurts to just think about her," I rejected the small girl. "Okay then. Can you please teach me ninjutsu? Naruto taught Seth and Adrien sexy jutsu, but I want to learn that really powerful justu you did, the Rasengan. So please?" she begged. "The Rasengan is something you ask Sasuke and Naruto or Kakashi about. I actually don't know how I pulled it off, I had never even heard of it before. I guess I took Naruto's knowledge of it. But I do know a sexy jutsu girls can perform. Just visualize me while doing it," I said. "Oh. Well what can you teach me? Can you teach me how to fly?" she asked disappointed. "Humans have never really flown without Sai's knowledge, but I can try to teach you. I fly with my wings though," I replied making her smile with hope.


	4. chapter 4

**3rd Point of View**

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Clarisse were visiting Sally Jackson and stupid Gabe Ugliano. "Percy, how have you been?" his mother asked happily. "I still have my head, so I guess I've been doing alright," he replied hugging her. Then he saw Gabe, and backed away from Sally. "What is he still doing here?" Grover asked. "It's my house, I live here," Gabe replied. Gabe turned to the two other demigods. "Who are they?" he asked. "Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and Clarisse, daughter of Aries," Percy replied. "Hey, second-place. Mind telling the champ who they are?" Clarisse demanded. "My mother, and my stepfather," Percy sighed. "Yep, we're glad you aren't actually related to him," Grover said. "Oh right, about relations. When is Tyson going to get here?" Annabeth asked. "Who's 'Tyson?'" Sally asked. "Percy's cyclops half brother," Clarisse replied, just before there was a knock on the door. Grover let Tyson in, who looked like he had been swimming. "Hello brother," he greeted Percy. "Hello Tyson, meet _my_ mother, and Gabe," Percy said. "Hey stepmom," Tyson said, ignoring the Gabe part. "Nice to meet you Tyson," Sally replied. "Can they leave yet? My friends are coming over and whoever stays is going to service me and my friends," Gabe said. "Shut up Gabe, leave me and my friends alone or you can service us," Percy said. "Why are you all wet?" Annabeth asked Tyson. "Oh, I was being attacked by big cyclops so I hid in the water," he replied. "Why this time?" Percy asked. Tyson gets attacked by a cyclops everyday for random reasons. "I'm son of Poseidon, they oppose god of sea," Tyson replied. "I've been around a cyclops who hasn't tried to kill me," Percy said, looking directly at Tyson. "When?" he asked. "He means _you_ Tyson," Clarisse said. "Oh," the cyclops breathed.

 **Unkown Point of View** I watched as my target was hanging with their friends. "You sneaky little demigod... you'll be mine in a few days..." I said from the tree fort I was in, with my father and three uncles. "Relax, Komiku will be yours neice. After we lost to him, we won't ever lose," my smart uncle said. "Yes I know you lost her... but I will _not_ accept defeat to that daughter of Athena," I replied. No, she wasn't my target, she was my rival. The first son of Poseidon is my target. Being a demigod myself, I knew exactly how to get him. I just needed my mother's, Iđuun's help. First of all, why would a norse demigod want a greek demigod? It's for a plan of Zeus' to have youth and water breed together. Unfortunately, Iđuun and Poseidon hate each other, so Zeus is relying on me. Well, he's relying on the right daughter of Iđuun. Cause I won't stop til I carry out his orders. Not many demigods have actually been to Asguard, but that's where I grew up. I didn't know my father until I turned 16, I am 19 now. Although I used to be as tall as a seven year old, thanks to him, now I'm as tall as a fourteen year old, thanks to him. He and his brothers have an unlimited supply of my mom's apples. So they're like ten centuries old. Back to me stalking Percy. I had fallen asleep. "Wake up ," they're leaving, my idolik uncle woke me. You can't know my name yet! But I'll share that my initials are the same. Not my middle initial sadly.

 **Zeus' Point of View** My pawn was soon to carry out my wishes. So long as she stays awake. "You're playing with genes, or trying to," Hera said. "Yes, I know that. But for my plan to work I need this to happen. Maybe Loki can help the daughter of the norse goddess of youth," I stated. As if on cue the mischievous god of fire came in. "What plan can I help the great Zeus with exactly?" he asked. "I need you to help mix youth and water. Lead my nephew into it without telling him too much. Athena must not win, water and knowledge don't mix," I said. "What? What about your plan of-" "Loki-Loki forget that plan and do as Zeu-Zeu says to do or get lost," Apollo said, coming in. " _Fine_ ," Loki growled leaving. "Apollo assist Iđuun's daughter in any way possible," I said. "Okay, but Aphrodite is drunk again," he agreed and walked out. "Sounds like something I should handle," my wife said and walked after him. Yes, it is somthing she and Aphrodite need to handle, for they hold a small key to my plan. Of what I found out, mixing water and youth is what brought humans into exsistance. But in order to test that theory, I need to have Percy and Iđuun's only child to breed together.


	5. chapter 5

**3rd Point of View** Harry and Ginny were on a date. His phone lit up with a strange number. "Another fan?" she asked him. He just sighed and answered it. "Harry Potter, I am calling from another planet (laugh) I have heard so much about you (laugh) will you give me your address so I can meet you?" the caller asked. "Another planet? That's rubbish. No," Harry replied. Ginny started to laugh at Harry's confused face. "I'm from another planet I'm serious (laugh)," the fan lied. "You're mental. I think I'd know if I had fans in space," Harry said, hanging up. Poor guy had no clue why his girlfriend was laughing. "What?" he asked. "They were pranking you Harry! You fell for it..." she laughed. Soon he began to laugh. "I don't see what's so funny," Ron said, making them shut up. They hadn't seen him walk over with Hermione. "A fan called Harry and told him they were from another planet," Ginny replied. "How would they get his number?" Hermione asked.

 **Author's Note: Sorry this one is soo short! I really had no other ideas for this chapter, so I decided to pick on Harry a bit. By the way, he isn't married to Ginny yet. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	6. AN

I no longer have any interest in writing on so I am deleting my account. If you want to continue any of my stories I really don't care if you do. I really had no plan for any stories, so any one may alter them as they want to.


End file.
